<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lockkeeper of Darkness by Salty_but_Sweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768148">The Lockkeeper of Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_but_Sweet/pseuds/Salty_but_Sweet'>Salty_but_Sweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Partial Mind Control, Season/Series 02, Two Shot, What-If, ep 34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_but_Sweet/pseuds/Salty_but_Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HolyAngemon failed to push BlackWarGreymon through the Heaven's Gate when protecting the HolyStone. However, the gate needed a victim to close. Too bad, it was Takeru who got in the way. </p><p>Amidst darkness, you have to play by its rules.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi y'all! Just a short two-shot featuring a few ideas, I have harbored in my mind. Didn't have the time or energy to get overly crafty with these but the concept seemed too nice to waste. Hope you like it!</p><p>Disclaimer: The characters, etc. plus the lines from the ep 34 belong to Bandai &amp; Toei Animation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Angemon hit the rocks back first. He hit the back of his head, too, but didn’t have time to feel the pain because BlackWarGreymon was coming at him again.</p><p>And then he was sent flying, again.</p><p>The only fleeting second of rest came from BlackWarGreymon smashing Ankylomon against the rock face. Paildramon and Silphymon weren’t faring much better in Arukenimon and Mummymon’s hands.</p><p>Before Angemon had managed to get up on his own, BlackWarGreymon had hauled him up from his neck. They couldn't fight something as strong as this. Angemon could feel Takeru’s anger and steadfastness rising; they shared the same goal. “Takeru, I can feel it too! We need to destroy it!“ Angemon rasped from BlackWarGreymon’s grip. It didn’t matter if BlackWarGreymon had a heart, it was destroying the Digital World and they needed to put a stop to it.</p><p>Angemon didn’t have time to react before BlackWarGreymon threw him away: this time against the HolyStone they were trying to protect with all their might. The HolyStone seemed to recognize the help and began to glow. The next second, energy surged into Angemon. Yet, it was different from the power Takeru could provide: this was flavorless, impersonal and it wouldn’t last that long.</p><p>When he stepped down onto the ground as HolyAngemon, he could feel Takeru’s surprise and wonder.</p><p>Too close.</p><p>The rest of the kids had a safe spot behind the rocks, but Takeru and Iori were out in the open. And even with his heightened powers, HolyAngemon had a hard decision to make, would he protect the stone, would he help Paildramon and Silphymon to get an upper hand or would he dive to carry Takeru and Iori away from the scene.</p><p>As a compromise, he opted to play for time by talking. Staving off the open confrontation would give Takeru and Iori time to retreat and protect the HolyStone. And HolyAngemon knew that BlackWarGreymon was capable of talking. Agumon probably wouldn’t like that he was ready to kill the Mega-level Digimon but HolyAngemon’s nature was crystal clear, “I detect your darkness. You cannot stay in the Digital World.”</p><p>“What? That’s not your decision!”</p><p>“I heard that you have a heart despite being born as a Dark Tower Digimon. But because you were created with the powers of darkness, I must destroy you," HolyAngemon answered to the Dragon Digimon.</p><p>In the end, it was an easy decision and HolyAngemon drew the Heaven’s Gate in the air.</p><p>However, BlackWarGreymon was ready to match his determination and could easily press down against the Excalibur.</p><p>“Return to the Dark World!” HolyAngemon commanded but the task wasn’t easy. He had no control over the gate once it was formed, and BlackWarGreymon refused to budge an inch.</p><p>HolyAngemon had to strain all his muscles to push the Dark Digimon backward. At the same time, the Heaven’s Gate was gaining strength, growing in energy to get the package it was supposed to send into oblivion.</p><p>“I ...can’t …backdown. I must fight!” BlackWarGreymon roared.</p><p>Just as HolyAngemon could feel BlackWarGreymon’s footing slip, he slashed the Dragon Digimon with the Excalibur to get more momentum.</p><p>However, BlackWarGreymon stayed true to his words and didn’t relent to the same fate as the small stones that the Heaven’s Gate was sucking to its depths. Before falling into the gate, BlackWarGreymon called the Gaia Force and used the energy to jump over the gate’s vacuum. The massive sun was sent blindly, but by back luck, it headed straight towards Takeru and Iori. Luckily, the two could see it coming and dived out of the way, albeit in different directions. Iori was now further away from the battle, whereas Takeru ended up much closer to it.</p><p>HolyAngemon didn’t have time to react before BlackWarGreymon was on him again. It was no longer only about the HolyStone, the Dragon Digimon wanted him out as an annoying obstacle. Before raising the Excalibur as a counterattack, HolyAngemon could see from the corner of his eye that Takeru couldn’t escape from the scene. The Heaven’s Gate had gained so much power that its vacuum overpowered Takeru’s strength like typhoon wind.</p><p>“Takeru!” HolyAngemon bellowed but he couldn’t do anything as BlackWarGreymon blocked his way to help. “Takeru, hang in there!”</p><p>Amidst his growing terror, the Angel Digimon was forced to take a bad hit from BlackWarGreymon’s gauntlets to get himself for a free second. It was all that HolyAngemon needed to send an attack at Arukenimon who was keeping Paildramon tied up.</p><p>The plan worked and for a second Paildramon could get up and dash towards Takeru.</p><p>"No, you won't. Snake Bandage!" Mummymon shouted and laughed while freezing the large Digimon 25 feet from Takeru.</p><p>The ground which Takeru was trying to hold onto was starting to crumble to pieces. The rest of the kids could only watch in horror because they couldn’t jump in and help without the fear of being sucked into the Heaven’s Gate themselves.</p><p>HolyAngemon didn’t even take notice of any of the wounds he sustained as he fought to get free from his battle with BlackWarGreymon.</p><p>"Takeru!"</p><p>By now, Takeru was holding onto a larger slab of stone with bloody fingers as the gate was pulling him up into the air by his feet.</p><p>And then the stone broke, hit Takeru on the chest, and sent the young boy flying into the air and towards the gate.</p><p>"Move!" HolyAngemon boomed at his opponent and put all his powers into one last slash of Excalibur.</p><p>However, despite managing to get past his opponent, HolyAngemon wasn’t fast enough to save Takeru. Their eyes met in equal alarm as Takeru disappeared through the gate.</p><p>There was a split second when HolyAngemon wondered whether it would be any more possible to help Takeru by staying on this side or by going with him. In the end, it wasn't even a question. HolyAngemon knew what kind of beings he had forced through the gate; Takeru didn't belong with those beings for a second, much less alone. Furthermore, the idea of the gate was to be one way. No return.</p><p>Having found its victim, the gate's doors began to close. In a rushed panic, HolyAngemon dashed towards the gate to race against the hell he had unintentionally created.</p><p>The gate dissolved into thousands of pieces right behind him, but he had no time to stop and look back. In this never-ending darkness, the only thing that mattered, was Takeru.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for everyone who left kudos/bookmarked/subscribed/commented!^^ Decided to be nice here and not let you wait for too long. (Well, you can decide on the nice-part when you've finished this one.) I might come back to this AU sometime later on when I have the time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>They had been walking and flying in a circle for a day and a half in the darkness. It was like the place Hikari had been called to, but worse, darker, more devoid of life. They hadn't gotten a chance to sleep or eat as unknown foes had been after them since the minute they had awoken here.</p>
<p>"We need to move," Angemon called Takeru again.</p>
<p>Takeru looked up at Angemon from his hunched position as he tried to catch his breath. He could see the blood and damage the previous fights had left on the angel Digimon even after devolving and digivolving again. He squeezed the blue sashes Angemon had given him to stop the bleeding in his badly scraped fingers.</p>
<p>Their messages didn't get through. There was no-one they could rely on here. And the few words HolyAngemon had had to say about the Heaven's Gate didn't promise them good.</p>
<p>They were stuck. Maybe not for eternity — Takeru honestly hoped so — but far longer than Angemon's stamina would last; both of their steps had already began to falter.</p>
<p>"Hide," Angemon ordered before taking a battle stance at some feral Digimon that was catching up with them.</p>
<p>Takeru gritted his teeth but hid under a bush anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can't keep fighting like this," Takeru interjected under the tense mood.</p>
<p>Angemon glanced at him curtly before asking softly, "You have a better idea?"</p>
<p>Takeru had to swallow his ignorance bitterly. However, as Angemon turned to move on, he threw out a desperate answer, "Dark Digivolution."</p>
<p>Angemon turned back towards him in a voiceless question.</p>
<p>"Dark Digivolution. You wouldn't shine miles away anymore," Takeru repeated.</p>
<p>Angemon evaluated his partner silently for a minute, "We've seen, it doesn't work."</p>
<p>"We haven't. Just because Taichi and Agumon messed it up, doesn't mean that we would too. Maybe SkullGreymon is just mindless notwithstanding the evolution."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to risk attacking you, Takeru," Angemon declared.</p>
<p>But their foes were closing in on them again and Angemon was more tired after each battle. "I'm not sure if that'll matter soon."</p>
<p>"Takeru, hope. Not darkness."</p>
<p>Takeru averted his gaze at that, "The Heaven's Gate didn't work. What other options are there? We need to hide and rest. …I don't want to lose you."</p>
<p>Angemon pursed his lips. Takeru didn't want to resort to bringing up that if Angemon would revert to a Digiegg, he would be defenseless and killed far before Poyomon would hatch. However, Takeru saw his partner calculate the situation and come to the same conclusion. Furthermore, Takeru had already sustained wounds which worried the Angel Digimon. And then there was the guilt from the mistake that had brought them here in the first place. They would never make it with the demons living here. Not with their powers, not with their numbers.</p>
<p>Takeru took an involuntary step back when Devimon finally appeared in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>However, even if Devimon now blended in with the scenery, Takeru didn't. His hope was there, his D-3 was there, and for the beings here, he shone like a lighthouse. Their only upside was that Devimon had fresh energy and could draw power from their surroundings since they hadn't been able to find anything edible.</p>
<p>But even if Devimon could gain strength and grow, he was still just a Champion.</p>
<p>They would need to hide Takeru too. And the trick was there, they both knew it, even if only Takeru advocated for it: the Death Claw, Devimon's ability to take over the victim's mind.</p>
<p>Despite their lack of options, Devimon hadn't even listened to the idea through, lowering his face on Takeru's level and stating steadfast, "No."</p>
<p>But they were still running and flying for their lives.</p>
<p>"Angemon," Takeru half-way ordered earning a fang-baring grimace from his partner. The name annoyed the Virus Digimon in front of him but he wasn't going to call Patamon Devimon. It was a matter of principle.</p>
<p>Devimon turned to look at the sky again while sharing the concern and adding a layer of agitation into it.</p>
<p>"Angemon!"</p>
<p>Devimon turned sharply towards Takeru with his eyes flashing. The two stared at each other breathing heavily. Devimon's look was more intense, Takeru's eyes more determined.</p>
<p>Takeru tried to assure himself that the chills down his spine were only an echo from a different Devimon in a different time.</p>
<p>There was a screech to their right and Devimon had no other option than to succumb to the imperative. There was a look on his face that was the closest to an apology one could ever get from a Nightmare Soldier.</p>
<p>After a second of regret, Devimon pierced his claws through Takeru's chest with one swift movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a weird feeling.</p>
<p>Takeru could feel all of his feelings, senses, and free will drain from his body to Devimon. He could see but it was only what Devimon permitted him to see; he could think but the messages didn't transmit to his muscles. Even Puppetmon didn't master this level of control.</p>
<p>Takeru could feel a connection to Devimon's mind: how Devimon could keep a tab on what he thought and act as a gatekeeper for all the nerve impulses in his body. Moreover, he could sense Devimon's feelings. He had always been in tune with Patamon but now the connection was more explicit: he could sense the regret over what they had just done. Then there was the irritation over the foes that were coming at them, trying to take <em>him</em> away.</p>
<p>The two of them were invisible now, part of the shadows of this place. The mercy to be safe and the stronger contact with his partner awoke Takeru's hope.</p>
<p>Which was the last thing they needed.</p>
<p>Devimon responded quickly and Takeru could feel Devimon push his hope down and encapsulate it deep inside him: safe from being detected, safe from being corrupted. Or, at least, that was what he hoped to be the case before the feeling was locked somewhere out of his reach.</p>
<p>On hope's place, Takeru could feel the darkness spreading to his limbs as Devimon took a better hold of him, masking him to their surroundings. However, it wasn't an unwelcomed change and Takeru saw no reason to fight the process. It was not an attack, it was a provision of help and a safeguard.</p>
<p>Devimon turned to look at the sky to see if their foes were still after them. However, Takeru didn't see his partner's movement but sensed it from some joint perspective. He wanted to look at the sky, too, but found with a phantom chill that he couldn't move on his own. Devimon read his mind and approved the reaction, letting Takeru take a step to keep his balance and raise his head.</p>
<p>'<em>We need to learn this</em>,' Devimon's raspy voice echoed inside the human's head. Takeru didn't answer but knew that his partner could read the agreement from his mind anyway.</p>
<p>A SkullBaluchimon flew right by them and this time Devimon's reaction was much faster. Takeru didn't have the time to process the action before Devimon had made him dive onto the ground and shield his head with his hands. Takeru could mentally feel and hear Devimon's loud shriek at the Virus Digimon. The message was clear: anything that would try to get close to him would be shredded to pieces. Yet, he couldn't react as Devimon spread its wings and extended its claws. Devimon wanted him to stay hidden, shielded from the battle that the Fallen Angel would relish.</p>
<p>So, Takeru was there, hunched on the ground, his knees cold against mud and soggy leaves. Devimon was even shunning him out of the fight: choosing that it was not for his eyes or ears without giving him a choice in the matter. Thus, he was blind, deaf, and unable to move. His only sources of information were his sense of touch and smell, in addition to the connection to Devimon's mind that — despite the distance — was seeking new nooks and crannies in his mind to spread into. His partner promised to be back with him in a minute. However, as the minutes ticked on, Takeru couldn't help but feel the small seed of dread enter the back of his mind. And he knew that Devimon would sense it — and it would only make the demon-side stronger.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was little bit torn which of them would suggest Dark Digivolution, but ended up choosing Takeru. In the ep 34, he answers to Iori that he doesn't hate darkness as such (he hates when it tries to conquer the world etc.), so Takeru felt a better option than Angemon who I see to have a more ingrained view on light vs. darkness.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>